


Иллюзия предназначения

by RoksiG



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Следуй за знаками...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллюзия предназначения

Свой первый трюк с исчезновением Хенли Ривз проделала в четыре года. Точно в четыре. Она была уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы не считать возраст, загибая пальцы, но еще слишком юная, чтобы воспринимать жизнь как целостную киноленту, а не фрагментами ярких вспышек. Вот тот самый момент Хенли помнила до мельчайших деталей. Взрослые суетятся возле водосточной трубы, пытаясь спасти несчастного, застрявшего где-то в глубине коварной ловушки ребенка, уже переставшего даже плакать, а сама виновница суматохи сидит, притаившись в кустах, с теплым доверчиво прижавшимся к груди комочком, и с интересом наблюдает. Хенли не помнила, была ли наказана за свою проделку, но это был ее первый успех и первый волшебный приз — Пунш.

Пунш — тот самый пушистик, из-за которого Хенли ввязалась в неприятности; сначала нескладный котенок, потом грациозный зверь. Смешно, через год после происшествия, Хенли точно было уже пять или шесть, наблюдая за своей любимицей, младшая Ривз заявила, что не хочет больше быть спасателем, теперь ее мечта стать кошкой. Сама Хенли ничего подобного не помнила, но родители на дружеских посиделках, когда заходил разговор о детках, любили описывать все в таких подробностях, что оставалось им только верить.

Пунш исчезла, когда Хенли было десять. Именно исчезла, и все, что говорил соседний мальчишка Том о том, что кошку сбил выезжающий из гаража отец, было, конечно же, ложью.

Для самого невероятного трюка с исчезновением Хенли не понадобилась магия. Она только-только поступила в престижный колледж, к радости родителей выбрав изучение истории искусств, и, как говорится — оп! Причем этот трюк стал неожиданным и для самой Хенли. Ее подруга решила подработать. Хенли не особо нуждалась в деньгах и просто просматривала газету. Случайное объявление между двух других обведенных карандашом привлекло ее внимание. «Молодому человеку на пару часов в день нужна симпатичная помощница». Вот и весь текст плюс телефон. Она набрала его, не задумываясь, просто ради игры, только потому, что подруга, ожидая ответа по своим номерам, в нетерпении нарисовала на бумаге кошачью мордочку. Если бы ей никто не ответил, Хенли бы обо всем забыла.

В колледж она больше не вернулась.

Сложней всего было влезть в шмотки предыдущей ассистентки Дэниэла. Хенли могла похвастаться почти модельным телосложением, но эта самая Ребекка явно страдала анорексией. Даже похудев на пару размеров, Хенли все равно гнала из головы комплекс «жирной коровы». Дэн заверял, что до ее прихода он такой популярности не видел. Хенли понимала — это не пустой комплимент, а самая что ни на есть правда. Звездой представлений всегда оставался Дэниэл, но кусочек внимания доставался и его партнерше. Ради этого она с неизменной милой улыбкой готова была до мышечных спазм застывать в неудобных позах, но фокус всегда удавался. Ее распиливали, протыкали мечами, сжигали и топили на потеху публики. Фантазии Дэниэлу не занимать, но на предложения Хенли он отмахивался: «Не забивай себе мозг. Ты многого не понимаешь». А как понять, если наставник дал тебе ни больше, ни меньше, а лишь только то, что нужно знать улыбающейся голове и прилагающемуся к ней телу в блестящем трико для относительной безопасности и успешности шоу. Такое положение Хенли не устраивало: для двух лидеров одного шоу становилось маловато.

Фокусник был хорош, даже великолепен, но не бог. Раз он всего лишь человек, то у него есть свои слабости — честолюбие и женщины. «Я понимаю, трудно устоять перед моим шармом, но у нас только служебные отношения. Ладно?» — сказал Дэниэл Атлас, когда одобрил ее кандидатуру. В этом состоял ответ, куда же пропала Ребекка. Переспав с Дэном, она решила, что может ставить требования — глупейшая ошибка слабых женщин. Такое развитие отношений Хенли не устраивало, и она сама бы внесла такой пункт в их договор с милашкой Дэном до поры до времени…

Нет. Не нужен ей был Дэниэль Атлас как любовник, хотя в какой-то момент она чуть не поверила, что между ними нечто большее, чем партнерское соглашение. Она могла бы даже в него влюбиться, если бы не его ветреность. Но ей нужны были его знания. Идея собственного шоу стала навязчивой. Однако Хенли была здравомыслящей особой и понимала, что без особой фишки она обречена на провал. Как заставить Дэниэла стать ее учителем? Заставить поверить, что она безопасна — наивна и невинна… Иронизируя с игры слов Хенли задумалась — в этом и секрет успешного фокуса: увидев нечто шокирующее, перестаешь обращать внимание на детали. Очевидное правило, но о нем могут забыть даже самые прожженные трюкачи.

На каждом представлении Дэн выбирал жертву — красотку, следившую за ним с открытым ртом, а в финале она оказывалась с ним в одной постели. Всего на одну ночь, и дальше девушка исчезала. И никаких претензий и жалоб после.

— Не боишься, что когда-нибудь так или иначе случится осечка? — как-то поинтересовалась Хенли.

— Не-а, — лениво протянул Дэниэл посасывая самодельный коктейль из виски и колы. — Есть один маленький секрет…

— И в чем же секрет? — такая любезность от босса сделать коктейль на двоих.

— В том, что все девочки хотят знать маленький секрет, — подмигнул Дэн.

— Я тебе ничего не должна?

Таким ни к чему не обязывающим флиртом они развлекались вечерами, когда Дэниэл не был занят своими поклонницами.

— Если желаешь расплатиться…

— А как же договор?

Хенли необходимо было еще немного времен для одного трюка.

Они выпили больше обычного. Смеялись и шутили больше обычного. Вышел не совсем обычный спор и…

Дэниэл вышел принять душ. Хенли старалась припомнить, что она действительно чувствовала в тот раз. Если она начнет хихикать, представляя удивление на лице красавчика, когда он обнаружит подозрительно красные следы на своем дружке, фокус сорвется.

Стоило сфотографировать смущенное лицо Дэниэла, когда он вернулся. Впервые ему не хватало слов.

— Я не знал, что… Тогда бы…

— Что?

Вечная попытка женщин пытаться заставить мужчину быть обязанным. Мужчины бывают так наивны, но они желают быть свободными. Неверная тактика пытаться привязать их бытом или детьми. Гораздо действеннее показать, что он лучший. Первый. Древняя уловка, используемая женщинами с давних времен, действовала и в современном циничном мире. Дэниэлу безусловно захочется научить Хенли кое-каким секретным трюкам в искусстве секса, а вот секреты трюков в искусстве иллюзии она вытянет из него сама.

Все могло сложиться по-другому, но верности Дэниэла хватило на несколько месяцев. Очередная зрительница-фаворитка потеряла в его кровати кулон — кошку с выгнутой спинкой. Благоприятный знак, чтобы исчезнуть.

Хорошо, что родители, сохраняя обиженное молчание по отношении к блудной дочери, все-таки не заморозили ее счет. Достаточно, чтобы закупить реквизит и на некоторое время раскрутки.

Очень скоро у Хенли Ривз было свое шоу.


End file.
